


when you can't sleep

by harryharryharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Hand Jobs, Harry in Lace, Harry in Panties, Harry is a Tease, Kinda, M/M, Top Louis, all that good shit ofc, cumslut Harry, harry in a tiara, ill tag more later, louis calls harry princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryharryharry/pseuds/harryharryharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know how much stress those people cause you and I thought you deserve a little something, y'know?" Harry looks up at him with a little smirk and damn, did Louis mention how much he loves him.</p><p>"Haz, you know you didn't have to-"</p><p>Harry puts a finger over Louis' mouth to silence him. Trails it down over his thin lips and leaves a light feather trail down his chest.</p><p>"Relax." Harry whispers.</p><p>Or, Harry loves tiaras, lace, and surprising his daddy after a long night at work- but maybe what Louis discovers that night isn't quite what Harry planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you can't sleep

**Author's Note:**

> this is currently half done so im currently in the middle of writing the rest... you could consider this a teaser i guess :)

Louis hates meetings. Hates having to wear suits and talk to old ignorant men who judge him the second they find out he's married to a man.

He isn't bothered though. Things have always been that way.

His problem is how these meetings always seem to go on so damn late. For how little they get done, they sure do spend a lot of time talking.

It's dark when he finally is able to leave. Maybe midnight. Pulling up in their driveway he notices the house is dark. Louis smiles, thankful Harry didn't wait up for him and went to get some well-needed rest instead.

Louis unlocks the door and looks up. He gasps, clutching his chest when he notices a figure standing in front of him.

But, it's a familiar figure. The man he would recognize in any situation.

"Harry." He groans, laughing lightly. He shakes his head and shuts the door behind him. "You scared the shit out of me. What are you doing still up?" He asks, slightly concerned as he reaches over to flick the light on.

He looks up again and his mouth drops open. "O- oh. Um. Wow."

His eyes trail down Harry's body. Starting from the top of his head, a little tiara sitting atop his wild curls, down to his cock peaking up through a pair of pretty lilac coloured lace panties.

Harry blushes, hands behind his back and swaying back and forth shyly. "You like it daddy?"

Louis' cock twitches in his expensive trousers at the nickname. Fuck, he loves this boy. "Yes, very much, sweetheart. Did you just buy these ones today?"

Harry nods. "Got them while you were at your meeting. Wanted to give you a surprise when you came back home. I know your meetings have all been ending kinda late recently so-" Harry walks forward and Louis can't believe the irony of the man in front of him, a man who quite literally could pick him up and throw him on any surface and easily dominate him. Yet, instead he is so soft and feminine- a giant on the outside and a princess on the inside.

Harry comes within centimetres of him and starts undoing the buttons of Louis' jacket, simultaneously pulling him forward and walking backwards with him, leading them towards the living room.

"I know how much stress those people cause you and I thought you deserve a little something, y'know?" Harry looks up at him with a little smirk and damn, did Louis mention how much he loves him.

"Haz, you know you didn't have to-"

Harry puts a finger over Louis' mouth to silence him. Trails it down over his thin lips and leaves a light feather trail down his chest.

"Relax." Harry whispers.

Louis swallows, nodding his head.

Harry slides off Louis' jacket, dropping it to the floor somewhere and pushes him gently to sit on the couch.

Louis' legs automatically open, assuming what's about to happen. And like clockwork, Harry falls to his knees between them.

He slowly works on the belt around Louis' waist and Louis takes the moment to undo the top few buttons of his dress shirt, feeling like the expensive fabric is suffocating him.

He goes to undo his tie and without even looking up Harry mutters, "Leave it on."

Louis coughs and mumbles an apology, shocked at how seriously Harry is taking this but, trusting his instructions.

Harry throws the belt behind them and quickly pops open the button of Louis' trousers and unzips it. Louis stands up for a second and Harry tugs both layers down past his knees, Louis' hard cock popping out and almost accidentally slapping the younger boy in the face.

Louis sits back down and Harry wastes no time getting a hand on him. He ghosts his hand down the thick shaft and squeezes at the base, twisting and tugging up.

Louis throws his head back and drops his jaw in an appreciative moan. He grips on his thighs, nails digging into his own skin with how good it feels. How good it feels to have a warm hand around his cock after a long day of bullshit. A hand that's not his own, that is. "Fuck, baby. So good as always."

"Yeah, bet you want my mouth more though." Harry teases, thumbing over the head.

"Mmm." Louis agrees, finding it difficult to concentrate on anything but the fact that Harry's hand is so fucking big, feels so damn nice pumping him. "Always want your lips, sweetheart."

"I can arrange that." Harry smirks.

A moment later, Harry is leaning forward, wasting no time wrapping his lips around the head of his husbands cock. Louis gasps and automatically grabs two fistfuls of Harry's hair, guiding him further down the shaft.

"Oh, fuck, doing so good baby. Your mouth is so good." Louis whines.

Harry moans at his words, the vibrations going straight up Louis' cock, making him shiver.

He knows how much Harry loves to be praised. He loves being told how well he's doing, loves being able to make men fall apart from his lips. It's the least Louis can do to fulfill what Harry wants from this.

Harry hollows his cheeks and uses his hand to quickly pump the small amount of skin he can't reach with his mouth. He sucks particularly hard while still attending to the base of Louis' cock and the older boy groans, thrusting his hips up into the tight warm space.

"Fuck, love. Ya good still?" Louis asks. He pushes Harry's curls back, tucking them behind his tiara.

Harry looks up at him as he pulls off his cock with a pop. His eyes are wide and glassy as he maintains eye contact.

"I'm good." Harry smiles, voice rough. He closes his eyes and points his tongue, sensually licking down a vein on the underside of Louis' cock. He flicks his eyes back open, dark green eyes staring intensely at Louis as his tongue flattens and slowly drags back up. His jaw goes opens wider and he tilts his head, wrapping his mouth around the head again and hollowing his cheeks as he goes down once again.

"Fuck, such a good boy. So beautiful. Such a pretty boy. Pretty mouth, princess, being so good for daddy." Louis praises, mouth blabbering praise to the beautiful boy sucking his cock.

Harry moans deeply around Louis and his eyes water as he works harder to get his daddy off. He holds the base as he sucks harshly and swivels his tongue around the cock in his mouth.

"So close, babydoll. Wanna come on your face. Come on those pretty lips." Louis murmurs between laboured breaths.

Harry seems to like that idea, pulling off Louis again and holding his cock in front of his face. He pumps it as fast as his hand can move, squeezing at various points and tugging particularly hard until Louis is arching his back off the couch, throwing his head back and letting out a deep groan, pulling on Harry's hair as he comes.

Harry's lips fall open as strings of white stream upon his pretty pale skin. Mostly landing around his lips, small pieces hitting his eyelids and even on the little curls sticking out from his tiara.

Louis let's go of Harry's hair and opens his eyes to look at the boy before him.

"Princess, open your eyes for daddy. Wish you could see how pretty you look."

Harry blinks his eyes open and Louis feels nothing but endearment at how pretty and innocent his baby looks like this. Lips and cheeks a pretty red with spots of white as evidence of what just occured.

Louis grasps Harry's shoulders and leans forward, wanting to kiss the masterpiece of a boy in front of him. Instead, Harry squeals as he finds himself falling backward on the floor.

Apparently he wasn't as stable on his knees as he thought he was.

Louis goes with him and ends up straddling him on the floor, both boys laughing and leaning towards the other, their lips meeting in a messy, salty kiss in between.

"Love you so much." Louis says softly against Harry's lips.

"Love you too." Harry admits, wrapping his arms around Louis' neck and flipping them around so he's on top.

They freeze for a moment and Louis frowns. "When did you come?" He pouts, feeling the wetness of Harry's panties against his thighs.

"I uh- I don't know. Something about princess and uh- I don't know. You were being nice and I just- it happened." Harry stutters, blushing and tripping over his words as he tries to explain himself.

"Its fine sweetheart. But I do think we should go upstairs and get you proper taken care of, yeah?" Louis asks slowly, running a hand down Harry's back and slipping a finger down the back of Harry's panties.

"Ye- ah- Yeah. Yes." Harry agrees, squeaking when Louis squeezes his bum.

Louis smiles and pats his bum. "Up you go then." Harry stands up and pulls Louis up to him, kissing him softly before grabbing his smaller hand in his, leading him up the stairs.

.............


End file.
